The Tale of the Swan
by OdetteLover101
Summary: I always wondered why Rothbart turned Odette into a swan. Did you? Well, here is a short little something I came up with! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!


He watched from the shadows as the little princess was avioding prince Derek. He didn't care if he was bainished he needed information as soon as he gotten his powers back. She was aruging with Derek the whole time they were walking behind their parents. " Geeh, you think they get along by know." He rolled his eyes and whispered. He watched them.

Odette was about 5 years old and Derek was about 6 years old. He wore his normal black and blue clothes with a cape. She had her hair in a side braid, a light blue long sleeved dress ( not the blue on she wore in the movie a normal light blue dress with sleeves ) and dark blue flats. " Odette come here." Her father King Willam whispered as Uberta came to Derek.

" Why aren't you playing with Derek? "

" Father, he is not kind to me like a normal prince would, be he is not caring, if I fall he won't pick me back up. How can I marry him when I get older if he is not being matture? " She asked/stated with sad eyes. She liked Derek a little and had no idea why, maybe because he was a little cute with the chocolate hair and shimmering blue eyes, but he is always teasing her and making her angry all the time and she doesn't know why he does that anyway. " Father, why does he do that? Not acting like a normal prince? " She asked with sad eyes. Willam had an idea pop in his head.

" Sweetheart." He said with a smile " He is not like other princes, he just wants to play around until he gets older and has responsiblies. He can be teasing, a little mean, bratty- he said with a face that made his little Odette giggle. He was only kidding. " But, Uberta told me that he is protecting, kind, caring, and loving. He is different Odette, a good different." He walked away and into the castle.

Odette had a thousand feelings inside, but her dad just answered her question why she might have liked Derek a little he was different from other princes, maybe she should try and get on his kind side wthout him knowing. She could admit she liked Derek, like like him that is and her heart being racing at the thought she waited nicely until Uberta was done talking to Derek she saw some beautiful white roses and went over to the pond/garden area.

Uberta and Derek were having the same talk. " Derek, Odette is different she is a girl who is funny, kind, caring, loving, and beautiful. You don't have to be very- she talked and Derek listened, but then he heard a cute giggle he thought it was a cute girl to find so he lightly turned his head and his eyes widen it was Odette's giggle that was ringing in his ears like sweet music. See! This is why Derek teases her and makes her angry He likes her A LITLE, but he hates to admit it. She should pay for making him have a little crush on her, but on the inside he liked him having a crush on her, but that was deep inside.

Even though he WAS listening to his mother he was also having a chat with himself. " So Derek can you try to be nice to her? Please? " She asked. He sighed and nodded.  
The two kids walked to eachother and pretended to smile then their parents left. Derek glared at her. She walked back to the pond/garden area and went back looking at the white roses.

Derek saw her just dancing in the flowers and thought it was cute and let a small smile escape his lips. Odette suddenly came and grabbed his hand. He looked down at their hands and thought, " It feels...nice." She took him to a pond and sat on a rock he sat next to her. " So...um, what's your favprite animal?" Odette asked throwing bread into the pond. " I like a dinosaur the ones that lived before us, Rawr! The have sharp teeth and are scary." He smiled and she laughed. Derek smiled and had a questining look on his face. " Why are you throwing bread the fish are just gonna eat it." She shook her head and told him to shh. Suddenly, a beautiful white swan came in the pond eating the bread. Derek was amazed.

" So, why did you do that? " He asked looking at the beautiful swan.

' Maybe I should tell him.' Odette wondered to herself and nodded. " Well, I love swans."

Derek laughed. She frowned. He gulped and felt gulit rush to him. " Go on." He said quietly Odette shot up and smiled.

" Well, my father told me that my mother loved swans. I didn't like swans that time so I read about them. I walked into my father's library and reserched them. I realized that my mother was right. Swans are beautiful animals, they are so beautiful, elegant, but I feel like I can just know where they are coming and I just wish that I could be one of them sometimes." She said the last part with a laugh. Derek thought it was cute.  
" I named her Alia, the name of my mother. This swan has angel white feathers, a orange beak, Long wings, kind deep purple/blue eyes, and no swans have this a she has a golden streak in the middle of her head going down. My father says it was like my mother because my mother always wore a long white dress, she had an orange flower in her hair, deep blue/purple eyes, and silky, thick golden hair. I love swans because it is the only close thing I have with my mom, I never knew her that much. If we both like swans then I feel like I'm still with her." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

" Um...Odette,...it's okay...just don't...cry." He tried. Odette laughed and smirked at Derek, then chased after him. The two kids were playing in the garden as their laughter fadeded away.

" So, a swan uh? Well, Princess Odette you got your wish. You will become a swan." He laughed quietly and swished his black cape away, thinking of his plan. 


End file.
